


I Don't Mind

by septicat



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, fluffy as fuck, this is my fav tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cause I'm all yours, if you're all mine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt (it was actually just an IMAGINE YOUR OTP which is obviously these boys) that came across my dash today. It's not too often when something just breaks the writers block into pieces.  
> The song above is I Don't Mind by Defeater. Listen to it, it'll change your life.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this!  
> LOVE U GUYS

Mark spent most of his day and night recording and editing, and he was starting to really feel it. He wished he had done all of the work he had promised himself he would do at the end of last week, before Jack was supposed to be there to visit. He arrived almost four days ago, and Mark hadn't had the opportunity to see him as much as he wanted, even though he was staying on his couch. The two stayed up most of the night, discussing their plans for the following day. Mark decided to spend his time finishing all of his current projects so he could have the three days after open, to spend time with him.

Jack wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of being alone for the entire day, but Ross and Barry had agreed to take him out a bit in the afternoon, which made things a bit more bearable. Besides, having to spend a day alone, but getting to spend the three days afterward with his friend he specifically came to see didn't seem as bad as only seeing him for a few hours a day.

As Mark sauntered through his front door, he could feel his eyes already starting to fall. He hoped that Jack was already asleep, but the living room lights were still on. Mark called out his name, but there was no answer, and as he neared the couch, he saw there was nobody there. Confused, and too tired to question where he was, he headed straight to his bedroom. It was almost 12:30 in the morning, so he assumed he was still out with the other guys.

He passed through the doorway and flipped on the lights, and he heard a slight moan and the rustle of blankets nearby. He found Jack curled up in his blankets, sound asleep. At first, Mark debated waking him up to move him to the living room. As tired as he was, he ended up letting him stay there. It was less work, and besides, couches aren't comfortable that many nights in a row.

Mark slowly made his way to his closet, and after changing into a pair of pajama pants and a new t-shirt, he pulled down the pillow and blanket that Jack had been using on the couch. He shut the door quietly to his closet, and he didn't get to the door to turn off the light before he heard the movement from the bed again.

“M-Mark?” He stopped walking and turned around, only about halfway between the bed and the light switch. Jack was sitting up, his green hair agitated into a mess on the top of his head. He yawned loudly and blinked his eyes a few times, before starting to really look around.

“Go back to sleep, Jack, you're fine.”

“No, no, no. Shit, I'm so sorry.” He jumped out of the bed haphazardly, nearly tripping over the blankets he had just been entangled in. Mark's face reddened as he noticed Jack's lack of t-shirt and pants, resulting in a half-naked Irishman fumbling for the sweatpants that were laying on the floor.

“Why are you sorry? You're fine, you can sleep in my bed.” Mark chuckled, trying to hide the fact that he was desperately trying to avert his eyes.

“I only meant to nap, I swear. My back was really hurting from the couch, and your bed is just so soft...it's really nice, actually.” He managed to get the gray pants up to his hips, but didn't bother finding his shirt.

“I understand, Jack. Go back to sleep.” Jack shook his head and held his hands out for the pillow and blanket in Mark's hand, which he quickly drew out of reach. “Get back in bed, asshole, you're not sleeping on the couch.” Jack frowned a bit and put his hands on his hips, but still didn't make any move to get back under the blankets.

“You're not sleeping on the couch, either, Mark. I refuse to make you sleep in your own fucking living room.” Mark shrugged his shoulders.

“The only other option here is for us both to sleep in the bed.” Jack blushed softly.

“If you're going to be a stubborn arse about it, then yeah, it seems like it.” Mark opened his closet again and threw the pillow and blanket on the floor. He motioned for Jack to get into bed, to which he didn't argue. Instead, he jumped back in bed, keeping his sweats on this time, and kicked the blankets over his legs.

Mark turned the lights off and in a few bounding leaps, jumped onto the bed. He crawled his way to the top, causing the whole bed to shake. It didn't settle until he was underneath the sheets, as well.

“You could not have been more graceful about that, Mark.” Jack laughed, but Mark still couldn't get his eyes to adjust enough to see him smile.

“Yeah, well, if you don't hurry, the boogeyman will come out from under the bed and break your fucking ankles.” Jack laughed even harder, causing Mark to smile. It was always nice when he was able to make his friends laugh, especially Jack. He had that kind of laugh (and smile) that made everyone else follow suit, and Mark couldn't get enough of it.

The two of them laid completely down, their heads on their respective pillows.

“Where are you?” Jack reached his arm out, coming in contact with Mark's chest before he could get a response. They were both facing each other, but neither of them could see each other very clearly yet. Jack's hand moved around to find his shoulder, before letting go completely. “Okay, good, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to roll over you or something.”

“You're fine, Jack.” It was quiet for a few moments before Jack spoke up.

“How was recording today?” He wasn't yelling anymore, thankfully. He was speaking just above a whisper.

“It was alright. I got everything done, so we should be good for the next few days.” Mark's eyes were closed, and he could feel himself starting to fall asleep.

“Yay!” Jack did a small victory dance, causing the bed to shake again. Mark mewled softly. “Oh, sorry. I bet you're really tired, huh?” Mark nodded, and hoped that Jack could at least see enough to notice.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, and just as Mark could feel himself falling asleep, Jack whispered his name again.

“What, Jack?”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just..I just wanted to say thank you.” Mark opened his eyes, and he could see Jack still facing him.

“For what?”

“For letting me stay here with you. I've had a really good time, and I can't wait to spend the next few days with you, honestly. Also, thank you for letting me sleep in your bed.” Mark smiled, to which Jack returned the favor.

“You don't have to thank me. This is nice.”

“W-what is?” Jack's voice faltered, and Mark could see his eyes widen a bit.

“This.” He didn't offer anymore explanation, which obviously drove Jack crazy.

“Mark?” There was a slight pause, before Jack chose his words. “Would you be upset if I told you that I had feelings for you?” Mark could tell Jack was holding his breath, waiting on the edge for an answer. Jack wasn't positive what had made him say it. He had wanted to for quiet some time now, and he really didn't see a better chance than right now. Things felt right, but he was still a nervous wreck.

Mark shook his head softly. “Of course not.” The words came out softer than he had planned, but he knew Jack heard him from the loud exhale of breath. “Would you be upset if I kissed you?” They had both moved to the point that they were only inches apart, somewhere within their conversation. Jack didn't say anything, he just shook his head.

He bit his lip nervously as Mark placed his hand on his jawline, his thumb caressing his cheekbone. Jack's pulse quickened, and he could feel his breath starting to hitch in the back of his throat. His hands were shaky, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do with them, either. Even though it was completely dark, the outlines of their faces were enough to know that neither of them were willing to break eye contact. No matter how nervous Jack was, he couldn't get himself to look away from Mark's gaze.

Mark moved a bit closer, and Jack's eyes closed. Mark could tell he was a shaking ball of nerves at this point, and every time he inched his way closer, his breathing became more erratic.

“Hey,” Mark mumbled, “it's okay.” Jack's eyes opened again, and Mark took the opportunity to press their foreheads together. “It's just me, relax.”

No more words were shared as their lips touched. It was soft and vulnerable, and lasted just long enough for Jack to realize he wanted this every chance he could get. Mark's hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and pushing his lips against Jack's.

It didn't take long for Jack to find his footing, and his hand gripped the front of Mark's shirt gently. Their lips moved together and each kiss was slow and deliberate, and held no other meaning except the obvious connection they felt between the two of them. Nobody was trying to force the other into something they weren't ready for. It was kiss between two people who were finally able to share what they had been holding back for far too long, and Jack couldn't help but smile into the last kiss. His eyes stayed closed as Mark pulled away, but only far enough for them to breathe.

“You should get some sleep, Mark.” Jack said softly.

“As long as you're beside me in the morning.” Jack chuckled, but nodded.

“Of course. I'm sure as fuck not sleeping on the couch.” It was Mark's turn to laugh, which only caused Jack to smile even more. Mark kissed him one more time, quickly, before pulling him into his chest.


End file.
